


A different version of Light

by NotMePerson



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Darkness, Death Note - Freeform, Eavesdropping, Exhilarating, F/M, I make my own Justice, LBGTQ, Motherly love, One sided relationship, Persuasion - Freeform, Poetry, Reality, Self Confidence, Shinigami, The god of this new world, awkward moments, light - Freeform, lying, motherly concern, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMePerson/pseuds/NotMePerson
Summary: Light Yagami comes into the possession of a notebook.•This is a short, but detailed, story about how he received the notebook and why.Also including the story why Ryuk chose Light to be the possessor of this notebook.•Contains love interests around Light Yagami, and may not be suitable for those under the age of 14.
Relationships: Ryuk & Yagami Light, Weeb/Being nosey, Yagami Light & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Light Yagami- The Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, so make sure to read all four of them.  
> I know it will be a struggle, (literally) but I believe in you.

“Have a good day at school, sweetie!” A motherly voice called out to her son.  
He sighed to himself, then turned his head in her direction.

“I will, Mom.” His innocent smile easily made her wave goodbye to him, and let him exit the house.

Light closed the door behind him and started to make his way to his high school. He went down the sidewalk quietly, not loosing his focus to any of his surroundings. 

He was so calm, and peaceful. Most girls at his school were attracted to that sort of thing. His stern glance in their direction, the way he brushed his bangs from his forehead. Not only his looks, but he was the smartest in the school.

After walking for a short while, he arrived at the school. He was temporarily followed by a few girls while he walked on campus. 

“He’s so hot.” A girl loud whispered to her friend.  
“So dreamy.” Another girl’s eyes sparkled.  
“I’m going to talk to him!” The third girl started to run up from behind him.

“Light Yagami Senpai San-!” Her arm waved to him as she ran up from behind him.  
Light’s instincts got to him first, a cold chill went up his spine. He had over time trained himself to ignore the three stalker girls, but this time it was different. One seemed to be approaching him, and fast.

He quickly took a side step to the left. The girl realized he was out of her reach too late, and as she tried to stop running she tripped over her feet and came falling down.  
“Ow.” She laid face on the cement.  
Light didn’t even look down at her, his gaze stayed forward, and he didn’t move from beside her.

After a few moments of silence, he looked down to her sternly. Barely narrowing his eyes so he didn’t appear hostile.  
With a quick hand movement to his face, he brushed some bangs aside.

“Allow me to help you up.” He finally decided to offer the girl.  
“Oh-! No, it’s fine!” She started blushing and got to her knees.  
He was getting highly irritated at this clumsy fool of a girl, but his face remained docile.  
“I cannot call myself a man to not assist a girl in need of help. Take my hand.” His hand was already in front of her for the grabbing.

A random weeb suddenly came from no where and kind of popped their way in the conversation.  
“You don’t have to call yourself a man.” They grinned to him all supportive-like.  
This... person, was wearing this rainbow colored outfit. And neither light nor the girl could decide whether they were a she, he, or an it.  
“You know,” the rainbow mess went on.  
“People shouldn’t have to address themselves as one way.” Their speech went on when they put their hands on their hips.  
“As a supporter of the LBGTQ community, I insist that you be who you are, and be whoever you want to be! If you want to be a woman, then be a woman!”

“What?” Light couldn’t hide his confusion and annoyance from this... thing.  
A voice from the distance got the weeb’s attention.  
“HEY! You better not be harassing people again!” A couple of school staff started to run in their direction.  
“Later!” The rainbow thing split without a second word.  
“STAY AWAY, FREAK!” They yelled to it as it ran off.

The girl on the ground grabbed Light’s hand.  
Light had forgotten all about the girl on the ground, and the sudden grab made him think it was hostile.  
He immediately retracted his hand and the girl, who had just stood herself up, fell back on the ground.

Her eyes started to water and she made a pouty face.  
“Uh, oh.” He looked around him, then noticed the other two girls hiding behind a tree.  
“I’m... going to be late for class.” He brushed some more bangs from his face.

“Okay, that’s fine.” The girl fake sniffed.  
“I’ll be here then.” She continued to pout.

Light chuckled in a friendly manner, then hastily turned around from her.  
‘What’s wrong with these girls?’ He thought to himself while he made his way toward the school’s entrance.  
‘Her friends were just watching the whole thing.’

The two friends went up the girl on the ground and Light walked off.  
“Ah! He’s so handsome!” One fangirled.  
“Did you see the way he moved his bangs?” The other one giggled.

The one girl on the ground stood herself up, she looked depressed at first.  
But then she lifted her head up and put her hands on her heart.  
“He gave me that stern look too~!” She squealed happily.

The three of them were jumping around like they just won a million dollars as Light shook his head in dismay.

He slipped his hands into his pocket, then entered the building.  
‘Another day of Light.’


	2. The Notebook- There’s two

The day was almost finished, and Light was done with school. He was outside campus when something came flying down from the sky.  
‘I really need a new notebook.’ He thought to himself. A notebook was opened in his hands full of notes. There was hardly room to write one last sentence in it.

Suddenly, the thing from the sky fell down on his head.  
“What the-!?” He put a hand on his head where he was struck.  
‘It felt like someone just threw a rock at me.’ He closed his eyes and sighed annoyedly.

Light slowly began to open his eyes, and what was before him was a small, black notebook. He moved his hand down from his head, and reached down to grab it.  
He looked around, and saw no one nearby.  
At first he thought maybe someone chucked it at him, but no one was around him.

After picking it up, he examined the cover.

“A recipe book?” 

Another notebook came falling from the sky and slammed into his head.

“Why me!?” He looked up, but there was nothing but a blue sky.  
Light grunted and rubbed his head again, tossing the recipe book down.  
He saw the other notebook, it was black as well. But the cover read something different.  
“Death Note.” He whispered aloud.

He chuckled, then turned his back to it.  
“What a silly name.” 

He began to walk away from it, leaving the two notebooks on the ground.  
Then, he heard it.

“Oh my gosh, there he is!” A young girl’s voice yelled out to him.  
He quickly tried thinking of something to have an excuse to leave once they approach him.  
‘Maybe I can still leave now,’ He thought to himself.  
‘Yes, I just will pretend I didn’t notice them.’

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Light lost his train of thought, then realized he was in the middle of a triangle of three girls.

“Hello.” His voice came out soft, not sounding startled at all. 

He taught himself to always be aware of his surroundings, and a few concubines wouldn’t be the exception to throw him off guard.

“Concubines?” One of the girls blinked.

“Uh.” Light realized that he said that all aloud.  
“Dang quotation marks..” He cursed under his breath. 

“What?” The other girl picked up one of the notebooks. Then added,  
“Do you always talk in third person to yourself?”

Light remained to have a calm expression, then casually started to back up.  
“Of course not.” He smiled until he was where he wanted to be.

“I was just quoting poetry.” He picked up the ‘Death Note’ from off the ground and held it up for them to see.  
“Oh.” The girl holding the recipe book gave it to him.  
“Sorry about that...”

The girl that fell from earlier chimed in.  
“I didn’t know the word ‘concubines’ was used in poetry.” She put a finger to her chin as she thought about it.

Light simply chuckled as he thought of some reason why that word would be in poetry.  
“Some poets are very exotic when it comes to putting women in poems.” 

He almost facepalmed himself physically after saying that.

The girl’s blushed and one of them covered their face.  
“Oh! I didn’t know that!” She was clearly flustered, but Light didn’t seem to notice their reaction.

‘Exotic? Why would I use that?’ He scolded himself while the three girl’s were commenting on the poem and trying to flirt with him at the same time.

Light zoned back in and looked at his watch.  
“Ah! Sorry girls, I have to be heading home. I’m late, you see.” He smiled and tried finding a way to make them leave without thinking anything strange of him. 

“I’ll see you later” He stated, giving them a calm look.  
The three of them blushed and started waving at him as he walked away.

“Tomorrow then~!”  
“Kayyy!”  
“See yooou~”

He didn’t bother rolling his eyes, or even sighing in relief.  
Luckily those three were not the brightest, but he still can’t be noticed acting different then what he usually is.

The son of a police chief, smartest kid in class, organized, viewed as a trustworthy person. Most people would look to him as something they wish they could be. And he needed it to stay that way.

Holding the death note in his right hand, he exhaled softly. Then made his way home.

One of the girl’s stared at the grass as the other two were talking to each other.  
“Isn’t tomorrow Saturday?”


	3. Ryuk- A formal introduction

Light opened his front door, then slowly shut it behind him as he entered his house.

He was greeted by his mother who seemed to have been waiting for him this whole time.  
She gave him a small smile, then extended her hands out to him, as if to receive something.

Light stood there blankly, he wasn’t sure what this woman wanted of him.  
His thoughts went wild as he thought up of things.

‘What could she want?’ He held the Death Note firmly by his side.  
‘Is she wanting the recipe book I found? How would she even know about that?’ He took a step back from his mother.  
‘Did she follow me to school? What’s wrong with her??’

She finally spoke, after noticing that Light was confused a bit.  
“Your report card, I’ve been waiting all day to see it!” 

‘-and if she found out about it, I would be doomed! She’s trying to mess up my life before it starts!’ He didn’t seem to hear her over the loud assumptions in his head.  
‘Well, I’m not going to give in that easy. I’m done with her taking everything that belongs to me, even if it is a notebook.’

Light shoved the death note in his bag, then stared at his mother straight in the eyes.  
“You can’t have it! Just because I finally do things differently, doesn’t give you the right to take it from me!” He gave her a cold stare, which made her eyes widen out of sudden shock.

“Honey, I just want to know if you-“  
He abruptly cut it rather rudely.  
“If you could have it? Well, you can’t! I’ll keep it forever if that’s what it takes to get you off my back!”  
With that said, he turned his head away from her, and went to his room.

“Oh dear...” His mother shook her head.  
“What’s wrong with my son?”

Light closed and locked the door behind him. Then shook his head, scoffing to himself in his head.  
‘The nerve.’

He went over to his desk and sat down, then looked at his bag.  
‘Why would she want this thing anyway?’ He pulled out the Death Note from the bag and set it before him. Looking over the cover, it looked like an ordinary notebook.  
‘What a joke.’ Light chuckled to himself, then put his hand on the cover.

Suddenly, the room was engulfed in darkness. It seemed like a fog hid everything in his vision. All he could see was the death note before him and the desk under it.  
‘What!?’ 

A cold chill went down Light’s back as he heart skipped a beat. Something was here with him, and he didn’t know who.  
‘Nothing is here, this is just some crazy dream.’ 

He was sure something was behind him, he just couldn’t make out who.  
‘I locked my door, no one could’ve come in without making noise.’  
There were no footsteps, but whatever was behind him started to come closer.

‘What is this? Why can’t I move?’ He thought as he clenched his fists slowly.  
‘Of course, fear.’  
Light didn’t move another muscle, and the darkness remained surrounding him.

Suddenly, something leaned down next to him. A face slowly began to peek over his shoulder and get directly beside his head.

‘This can’t be real. Nothing is next to me. I’m just having delusions, probably because I’ve been working too hard.’ He tried assuring himself several times, then even started to list reasons why he could be feeling this way.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted. The head beside him started to breathe right next to his ear. And then-

“H e l l o L i g h t.”

He immediately fell off his chair as he threw himself back from the creature.

“Oh my word!” Light scrambled backward, then already made himself stand to his feet.  
The tall demon-like creature spoke again.  
“I know you may think I’m a scary, yet an intimidatingly handsome monste-“

“What the heck are you...!?” Light was shocked by this thing that had gotten in his house. But using his observation skills, he chose to make an educational guess.

“A disgusting swamp witch in search of new victims? Was this because I littered that one time?”  
‘Blast! This thing had finally found me. I’ll have to pay for all my crimes against nature.’ 

“Hold your horses, Light Yagami. I’m a Shinigami. And the name’s Ryuk.” The creature blandly corrected while staring at him.

A Shinigami, of course. He had heard about these creatures as a child. In stories mostly. Apparently these freaks would write names of humans in a notebook for a living because they had nothing better to do.  
He chuckled-

“That’s rude.” Ryuk interrupted him.  
“Dang quotation marks.” He cursed under his breath.

“Heh. I saw you do that earlier, too.” The Shinigami laughed, then added for good measure-  
“You really are loosing it.”

“Whatever.” Light waved his hand dismissively before going on,  
“Why are you following me?”

Ryuk simply pointed to the death note that laid on his desk.  
“You have my death note.”

Light looked to the death note, then picked it up.  
“You want it back?” Light asked him as he held it out to him.

“Yes, actually-“ as Ryuk was about to grab it from him, Light jerked the book back.  
“You’re the one who threw this notebook at me, didn’t you?” He narrowed his eyes at the beastly thing.

Ryuk chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.  
“Heh, no. Not exactly...”  
Light sat in his chair while starting to read the ‘Rules’ of the Death Note.

“Then do tell.”

Ryuk let out a tiresome sigh, then followed that by a groan.  
“It was my friend’s idea..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, stay with me now


	4. Shinigami- Dumb ways to die 🎶

“Okay, so are you going to do it or not.”  
A Shinigami said to Ryuk.  
The two Shinigami’s were hovered over the school campus, and the Shinigami was pointing to a boy that was exiting the building.

“Nah.” Ryuk looked down at the boy.  
“I’m not going to waste my time.” 

“Come on! Just give me a few of the notebooks!” The Shinigami pleaded to Ryuk.  
“Why are you even throwing notebooks at people anyway?”  
“It’s funny, now pass me the recipe book.”

Ryuk sighed, then gave him the recipe book.  
“HEY NERD!” The Shinigami yelled down to the high schooler as he chucked the recipe book down.

//The day was almost finished, and Light was done with school. He was outside campus when something came flying down from the sky.\\\

The recipe book slammed down on Light’s head, and immediately after, the Shinigami responsible started laughing hysterically.  
“HAHAHAHA!”

Ryuk remained floating next to him, then let out a few chuckles.  
“Heh heh.” 

“See? It’s fun! And because we never actually toss the real notebook.” 

The Shinigami extended his clawed hand out to Ryuk.  
“Pass me another one.”

“I don’t think I brought any more fakes.” Ryuk patted his sides.

“What? No way.” The Shinigami started to search him.  
“Hey! Stop touching me.” Ryuk started to fly back but the other, more persistent Shinigami, refused to back down.

“Give it to me!”

“I don’t have anymore notebooks!” 

The Shinigami grabbed something off of Ryuk and flew backward.

“Ha, what do you call this then?”  
Ryuk couldn’t see what he stole from him, but he was sure he didn’t bring anything else.

“Anything except...” Ryuk stared at the other Shinigami.  
“Wait, don’t throw that one!”

“HEY NERD!” The Shinigami ignored Ryuk as he chucked the notebook down at the boy once more.

“You idiot!” Ryuk looked down, hoping the boy wouldn’t pick up the note book.

“HAHAHAHA!” The shinigami laughed harder than before.  
“That was my actual Death Note you moron!” Ryuk slowly floated toward the Shinigami.

“I-it was...?” He laughed nervously, then he tapped his claws together while he thought.  
“Well, you can get it back! He didn’t touch it yet!” 

“You better hope not.”  
Ryuk grabbed the Shinigami by his horn and floated down near the boy and few other girls.

//“Hello.” His voice came out soft, not sounding startled at all.  
He taught himself to always be aware of his surroundings, and a few concubines wouldn’t be the exception to throw him off guard.

“Concubines?” One of the girls blinked.

“Uh.” Light realized that he said that all aloud.  
“Dang quotation marks..” He cursed under his breath.\\\

“What an idiot.” Ryuk put a hand over his face, his finger not completely covering his eyes.  
“Ha, right?” The Shinigami put his arm around Ryuk.

“And to think, if he touches the Death Note and agrees to it’s terms, you’ll be forced to stay with him.” The Shinigami started laughing, but was quickly stopped by a deadly glare from Ryuk.

//“I was just quoting poetry.” He •picked up• the ‘Death Note’ from off the ground and held it up for them to see.  
“Oh.” The girl holding the recipe book gave it to him.  
“Sorry about that...”

The girl that fell from earlier chimed in.  
“I didn’t know the word ‘concubines’ was used in poetry.” She put a finger to her chin as she thought about it.

Light simply chuckled as he thought of some reason why that word wood be in poetry.  
“Some poets are very exotic when it comes to putting women in poems.” \\\

Ryuk couldn’t physically change his facial expression, but you could just see the fury in his eyes and imagine his mouth being upside down. 

“Haha...” The Shinigami had sweat coming off his skulled forehead.  
“Exotic when it comes to women in poems... where’s this kid making this stuff up?..... right, Ryuk?”

Ryuk slowly turned to face the Shinigami.  
“Won’t really matter. You won’t live to find out.”

“Ha... but there’s only one way to kill a Shinigami.” The Shinigami backed away from Ryuk.

“I guess we’ll have to find out, just to make sure...”

_  
_  
/End of FlashBack/  
_  
_

“Interesting.” Light finished reading the rules from the Death Note, then set down his pen.

“Yeah, I know.” Ryuk chuckled.  
“Heh, turns out there are two ways to kill Shinigami.”

Light spun his chair around to Ryuk then lifted from his chair.  
“Not that, I mean this notebook.”

“Oh.”

Light picked up the pen from his desk.  
“While you were talking to yourself, I tried out this notebook.” 

“Talking to myself?” Ryuk tried correcting him,  
“You asked me to-“

“I can’t believe I was chosen for this.”  
Light’s face started to form into darkness.  
“I was trusted with the power to bring justice to this world.”

“Uh, this whole thing was completely accidental.” The Shinigami remained floating in the same spot, a bit confused by this human.

“It’s my job to make this world a better place, and it seems you so called ‘God’s of Death’ finally realized that.” He watched his small tv closely as he saw someone on the news die.  
‘This Death Note is amazing.’ Light thought while smiling devilishly at the screen. ‘I have the power to save this world, I can get rid of the infestation. All of the bad people, gone forever!’

Ryuk sighed.  
“Okay, we are called ‘God’s of Death’. And did you hear my story at all?” 

“I am this world’s justice.” Light stayed deluded in his own world while completely ignoring Ryuk. 

“Hello? Human?” Ryuk waved in his face.

‘Oh, right, the Shinigami.’ Light looked to Ryuk, then set the Death Note on his desk.  
“I assume you will be accompanying me until my quest for justice is finished?” 

“Heh, not by choice.” His chuckle turned into a deep groan.

“Then with this notebook, and a Shinigami at my side.” Light went to his window, then grabbed the curtains.  
“I will be the god of this new world.”

He pulled open the curtains, then a gust of wind blew into his face. 

Ryuk didn’t even groan, or eye roll if he was even able. He just stayed hovering over the ground.  
“Okay... Do you have any apples?” 

-FINISH-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Now wasn’t worth the read?  
> ...  
> Or a waste of time..  
> Either way is fine..


End file.
